


get away, you little lionhearts

by leevee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, Freeform, Gen, random thoughts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kami hanyalah bayi-bayi yang berlindung di balik dinding penjara, menginginkan keberanian yang kalian miliki saat menggores tengkuk para titan menjijikkan sembari terbang. Pergilah yang jauh, agar kami tidak terlihat dikalahkan.</p><p>(trials of what the military police think about survey corps)</p>
            </blockquote>





	get away, you little lionhearts

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin owned by Isayama Hajime  
> A canonical-alternate reality by leevee  
> The author does not take any financial profit from this story

Pergilah, pergi yang jauh.

Pergilah ke mana kalian seharusnya berada: di luar Dinding Rose tempat para titan bersiap-siap untuk menghabisi nyawa kalian semua dengan sebuah gigitan tajam. Di mana kalian bisa terbang bebas di angkasa menggunakan 3DMG melewati monster-monster menjijikkan tersebut. Pergilah dengan sepuluh ribu menembus pintu gerbang kekelaman dan kembali bersama sepuluh hidup sekarat.

Karena kami di sini hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan di balik pertahanan pembatas batu yang sudah berdiri tegak selama seratus tahun melindungi nyawa kami, nyawa pendahulu kami, serta nyawa masa depan kami. Kami hanyalah para perempuan berhati pengecut yang berusaha sekeras-kerasnya meraih posisi peingkat sepuluh terbaik di seluruh angkatan pelatihan demi bantal yang empuk dan makanan lezat serta wanita-wanita tuna susila yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh kami setiap malamnya. Kami tinggal di dalam kemewahan tanpa memedulikan rakyat di luar sana yang meronta meminta makanan dan keadilan. Sesungguhnya, kalian di sanalah yang memakan potongan-potongan roti mereka, namun kami di sinilah yang membiarkan mereka mati tanpa harapan.

Maka dari itu, kami memohon kepada kalian, wahai penakluk raksasa yang budiman: berikanlah kami satu permil dari keberanian yang kalian miliki. Berikan kami setetes hati singa untuk menghadapi keputusasaan yang kalian tanggung selama seratus tahun belakangan ini, karena kami hanyalah kuda-kuda yang dikendalikan oleh kekang sementara kalian adalah burung merpati yang terbang bebas ke manapun mereka mau.

Dan jika harapan itu mustahil,

pergilah.

Jangan buat harga diri kami semakin rendah di mata semua makhluk yang menyaksikan dunia di ambang kehancuran. Pergilah, dan larutkan harapan-harapan kosong seluruh umat manusia dalam kehampaan kekal.

**Author's Note:**

> ini apa. siapa pun tolong jelaskan.


End file.
